Das höchste der Gefühle
by Jack'n'Jules
Summary: *Sidestory zu Lichtblicke/auch einzeln* "Ich erinnere mich selbst noch an mein kurzes Glück mit diesem Jungen" Hier kommt die Geschichte hinter diesem Satz. Über Vertrauen, Liebe, die Weltherrschaft und ein Mädchen namens Ariana.-Slash: Gellert/Albus


_In __**Lichtblicke**__ sagt Dumbledore, er erinnert sich an sein „kurzes Glück mit diesem Jungen". Das ist die Geschichte dieses Glücks._

_A/N: Die ganze Geschichte ist aus Albus Sicht geschrieben, die Striche bedeuten also in diesem Fall nicht PoV-Wechsel, sondern, das ein neuer Teil der Geschichte anfängt. Das ist dann beim nächsten Mal auch wieder anders.  
_

**Disclaimer:** Albus und Gellert und ihre Familien sind Rowling,

Nichts ist Mein

**Warnings:** Slash, sad-end

**Das höchste der Gefühle**

– Eine Geschichte, wie jede Andere…oder? –

Bisher dachte Albus Dumbledore, dass er ein erfülltes Leben führen würde. Er hatte Freunde, war ein umjubeltes Junggenie und hatte ein, den Umständen entsprechend glückliches Familienleben.

Er dachte, vor ihm läge ein Weg voller Ruhm, der sowohl seiner Intelligenz, als auch dem Haus Gryffindor alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Er dachte, die Welt wäre vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, schön.

Bis seine Mutter starb.

Bis sein bester Freund ihn zurückließ, um eine Weltreise zu machen.

Bis _er_ kam.

* * *

Es war immer ein hartes Los für seine Schwester gewesen. Doch wie hart, erkannte er erst, als er sich ihr zuwenden musste.

Er wusste, dass sein Bruder recht hatte. Vielleicht war er nicht ganz fair, wenn er sagte, Albus würde immer nur an sich denken, schließlich hatte er ja auch gerade alles zurückgelassen, um sich um seine Schwester zu kümmern, die nie ein normales Leben würde führen können. Aber er hatte dennoch recht, denn zuvor war Ariana immer nur einfach da gewesen. Ein Teil seines Lebens, aber ein Kleiner und Unwichtiger.

Jetzt…Albus wollte sich um sie kümmern, er wollte ihr helfen, aber er ertrug ihr Leid nicht, er bat seinen Bruder immer wieder um Hilfe und fragte sich heimlich, wie er es schaffte so fröhlich und lieb zu sein, wo Albus am liebsten geweint hätte.

Fünf Tage nach der Beerdigung ihrer Mutter fragte er ihn danach.

Aberfoth sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du weißt doch, dass es gut ist, wenn sie nur so ist. Wie ein kleines Mädchen, aber wenigstens wie ein _normales_, kleines Mädchen."

„Ich bin ein mieser Bruder, oder?" Albus biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Du gibst dein Bestes", seufzte Aberfoth. „Hoffen wir, dass das Ende des Sommers genug ist."

Albus schwieg. Er hatte da so seine Zweifel, aber er wollte seinem kleinen Bruder nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten.

„Ich könnte die Schule auch abbrechen, weißt du?", fragte Aberfoth behutsam. „Du hast meine Zeugnisse gesehen. Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob ich meine UTZs kriege. Es würde nichts machen, Al."

„Ab, so gerne ich das annehmen würde – deine Bildung ist wichtig. Du solltest es zumindest versuchen. Am Ende des Sommers…wenn ich gar nicht klar komme, können wir ja noch mal darüber reden."

Aberfoth nickte zögerlich. „Aber versprich mir, nicht einfach so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung, wenn es das nicht ist."

„Ich verspreche es dir."

* * *

Schon am nächsten Tag bekamen sie Besuch. Bathilda. Die einzige Person im Dorf, die die Dumbledores als Freunde bezeichnete.

Albus war ehrlich erfreut, sie zu sehen. „Hallo, Bathilda. Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Es war etwas stressig bei uns, in letzter Zeit."

„Nein, nein, Albus, das ist ganz meine Schuld. Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen überraschend Besuch bekommen. Mein Neffe. Ich habe festestellt, dass ihr euch sehr ähnlich seid und dachte, ich stelle euch mal vor. Du musst doch die Gesellschaft von Gleichaltrigen vermissen."

Albus war noch immer etwas sprachlos, von dieser Ansprache, aber der Junge – Mann, der hinter Bathilda hervortrat blies vorübergehend alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.

Er war groß für sein Alter, genauso, wie auch Albus groß für sein Alter war, doch der Fremde war noch ein Stück größer. Er schien zu leuchten oder zumindest taten das seine Haare. Er trug sie, wie Albus, schulterlang, doch sie waren blond, so strahlend blond, wie die einer Engelsstatue in der Kirche von Godric's Hollow. Seine Augen waren sehr hellbraun und dein goldenes Schimmern und Funkeln lag darin.

Er war eine Erscheinung.

Die Erscheinung streckte eine Hand aus und sagte mit freundlicher Stimme: „Gellert Grindelwald." Dabei lächelte er das schönste Lächeln, das Albus je gesehen hatte.

Er erwachte aus seiner Starre und schüttelte die Hand des anderen Jungen. „Albus Dumbledore."

Er bemerkte, dass er Gellert immer noch anstarrte. Schnell sah er weg. _Was tust du denn da?_, schalt er sich selbst. _Das du dich nicht schämst!_ Aber es war schwer, sich für das erste schöne Gefühl seit über einer Woche zu schämen.

„Du hast sicher viel zu tun", sagte die Erscheinung und Albus sagte sich, dass er ihn nur aus Höflichkeit wieder ansah. „Meine Tante hat mir erzählt, du musst dich um deine Geschwister kümmern."

„Eigentlich ist es gerade gut", sagte Albus hastig. Natürlich lag es nicht daran, dass er unbedingt wollte, dass dieser Junge blieb. Bathilda hatte schon recht, die Gesellschaft von Gleichaltrigen fehlte ihm. Das war alles. Es hatte nichts damit zu tun, wie faszinierend Gellerts Mund aussah, wenn er sprach. „Die Zwei sind nach dem Mittagessen zu den Ziegen gegangen, sie können dort Stunden zubringen, ich konnte das noch nie nachvollziehen."

„Ziegen werden in den Bergregionen bei uns sehr geschätzt." Gellert lachte. Es klang so schön. _Wirst du jetzt aufhören!_ „Aber nicht ihrer Gesellschaft wegen."

„Wo kommst du denn her?" Die Frage war schneller heraus, als er darüber nachdenken konnte. „Möchtet ihr nicht reinkommen?", schob er nach.

„Gerne", sagte Gellert und lächelte. Bathilda jedoch schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss wieder", sagte sie. „Ich habe noch Besorgungen zu machen. Aber ihr jungen Leute werdet euch auch prächtig ohne mich amüsieren, da bin ich sicher."

„Subtilität ist nicht gerade ihre Stärke", sagte Gellert leise, als sie sich auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer befanden. „Seit sie herausgefunden hat, dass ich nicht einer der beliebten Schüler war, will sie unbedingt einen Freund für mich finden. Und du" Er deutete auf Albus. „bist das Opfer."

Albus überlegte noch, wie es sein konnte, dass jemand, der so charismatisch und freundlich war, nicht beliebt sein konnte, als ihm seine Frage von vorher wieder einfiel.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wo du herkommst", sagte er, gespielt vorwurfsvoll.

Gellert grinste. „Du bist sehr Aufmerksam", sagte er. „Eine doppelzüngige Eigenschaft. Aber, wie dem auch sei, ich komme aus Bulgarien."

Bulgarien? Von diesem Land hatte Albus bis jetzt nur Geschichten gehört, aber er fand trotzdem nicht, dass der Andere sehr bulgarisch aussah. War das nicht in der Nähe von Griechenland?

„Dann warst du auf Durmstrang?", fragte er, sich an den Namen der berühmten Zaubererschule erinnernd.

„Ja…", sagte Gellert langsam. „Aber sie haben mich zwei Wochen vor den Abschlussprüfungen rausgeschmissen, kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Überrascht sah Albus ihn an. „_Was_ hast du getan?"

„Man hat behauptet, dass ich schwarzmagische Flüche an Schülern anwende", sagte Gellert ruhig und sah ihn an, schien jede seiner Regungen zu beobachten.

„Hast du?"

„Zunächst musst du wissen, dass die Dunklen Künste bei uns gelehrt werden. Ich weiß, das ist hier nicht so. Die Flüche auf Mitschüler anzuwenden ist natürlich trotzdem verboten. Ich hatte nur geübt und der Kleine – ich weiß nicht mal seinen Namen – er ist mir einfach vor den Zauberstab gelaufen! Ich wollte doch nie jemanden verletzen", schloss er leise.

Damals wusste Albus noch nicht, dass er dasselbe ‚Ich wollte doch nie jemanden verletzten' viele Jahre später aus dem Mund eines vierzehnjährigen Sirius Black hören würde.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte er leise. „Warum hat man dir nicht geglaubt?"

„Wie schon gesagt, ich war nicht der beliebteste Schüler. Und ein paar meiner Lieblingsfeinde haben geschworen, sie hätten gesehen wie ich auf den Jungen gezielt hatte. Nicht mal meine Eltern haben mir geglaubt und deshalb bin ich jetzt hier."

Ach ja, er war mit Bathilda verwandt. Er musste in seinem Aussehen nach dieser Seite der Familie schlagen.

„Das tut mir Leid für dich. Eigentlich ist die ganze Sache doch eine riesen Unverschämtheit. Wenn die euch das beibringen, müssen die doch mit so was rechnen. Selbst wenn es nur ein Unfall war."

Gellert lächelte. „Danke, dass du mich nicht verurteilst. Aber ich habe das Gefühl du weist alles über mich und ich bin über dich noch völlig im Dunkeln."

Albus freute sich natürlich, dass der andere Junge sich so für ihn interessierte. Andererseits zögerte er. Das war Arianas Geheimnis. Konnte er…?

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst", sagte Gellert vorsichtig. „Deine Mutter ist gerade gestorben. Wenn dir das alles zu privat ist…"

Das gab den Ausschlag.

„Gellert, du musst mir versprechen das du mich und meine Familie ebenso wenig verurteilst, wie ich dich", sagte er, denn er war zur Vorsicht nun mal erzogen worden.

„Ehrensache", sagte Gellert und lächelte ermutigend. „Ich werde erst zuhören."

„Als wir alle noch sehr klein waren – ich war neun und meine arme, kleine Schwester erst fünf – lebten wir noch in einem anderen Ort. Wir drei begannen gerade erst unsere Kräfte zu entdecken und spielten mit unserer unkontrollierten Magie herum. Ariana wurde eines Tages von ein paar Muggeljungen gesehen. Sie hatten Angst vor ihr und wollten sie zwingen, ihr kleines Kunststück noch mal vorzuführen. Sie erzählte nie, was für Dinge sie ihr genau angetan hatten, aber es muss grausam gewesen sein. Seit diesem Tag hat Ariana Angst vor der Magie und versucht sie zu unterdrücken, nur manchmal bricht sie aus ihr heraus.

Mein Vater indessen wurde furchtbar wütend und griff die Kinder an. Er starb vor ein paar Jahren in Askaban.

Wie sind hierher gezogen, um Ariana zu verstecken und vor der Irrenstation des St Mungos zu bewahren. Bis bei ihrem letzten Ausbruch meine Mutter…"

Gellert schwieg und sah Albus an. Schließlich sagte er: „Dann war es ein Unfall." Und Albus hätte ihn am liebsten umarmt.

Er nickte. „Normalerweise ist sie ein süßes kleines Mädchen. Natürlich benimmt sie sich jünger als sie ist, aber…" Er zuckte zusammen als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Ich würde gern etwas Aufmunterndes sagen, wie: ‚Es wird schon wieder gut', aber wahrscheinlich würdest du mir nicht glauben."

Albus lachte ein wenig.

„Hey, das war aufmunternd, oder? Du hast gelacht. Also gut, komm, lass uns über weniger traurige Dinge reden. Was machst du sonst so, in deiner Freizeit?"

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Beiden viel gemeinsam hatten. Nicht zuletzt eine Leidenschaft für die Geschichte der drei Brüder und die Heiligtümer des Todes. Wäre es nich wunderbar sie zu besitzen? Unsterbliche Gebieter des Todes könnten sie sein. Unüberwindbare Herren der Welt.

Und wenn man erst die Welt beherrschte, sie zu Wohlstand und Glück führte, müssten sich die Zauberer dann noch verstecken? Würde dann noch einmal jemand solches Leid erfahren müssen, wie die arme Ariana?

„Sind das alles nur Hirngespinste?", fragte Albus schließlich. „Oder meinst du das alles ernst?"

„So ernst, wie du", sagte Gellert lachend. „Ich merke schon, dass deine Intelligenz sich mit meiner messen kann. Denkst du nicht, wir könnten das alles schaffen, wenn wir wirklich wollten?"

Doch vermutlich konnten sie das. Und wäre das nicht wunderbar? Wenn man diese Idealvorstellung einer Welt durchsetzen könnte? Und die Vorstellung von einem ‚wir', die Albus aus irgendeinem Grund so gut gefiel.

Doch seine Zustimmung würde Albus nie aussprechen, denn sein kleiner Bruder kam herein.

„Al? Bist du hier? …Wer ist das?"

„Ab, das ist…das ist Bathildas Neffe Gellert Grindelwald. Wir verstehen uns gut…und wo ist Ariana?"

Aberfoths Augen wurden groß. „Sie kommt", sagte er. „Sie ist müde."

„Sei nett und mach ihr etwas zu Essen, ja?", fragte Albus. „Ich bin etwas beschäftigt, wie du siehst."

Sein Bruder nickte stumm.

* * *

Es stellte sich heraus, dass hinter Gellert Grindelwald mehr steckte als nur ein schönes Gesicht. Er war auch intelligent, witzig und freundlich. Er mochte Ariana und selbst sie und der eigenbrötlerische Aberfoth mochten ihn. Alle mochten Gellert. Doch Albus hatte noch immer das Gefühl, dass er hin irgendwie…_mehr_ mochte. So seltsame Gefühle mixten sich in seinem inneren – in seinem Herzen. Er verstand es selbst nicht, wie er ihn immer anstarren musste, wie er sich zu dem selbstbewussten Jungen hingezogen fühlte – in jeder Hinsicht und wie sein Herz verrückt spielte, wenn sie sich zufällig einmal berührten.

Nein! Halt! Das war _falsch_! Das war grundsätzlich _falsch_! Das durfte nicht sein! Das _konnte_ nicht sein! Nicht das auch noch…bitte nicht.

* * *

Zwei Wochen vergingen. Zwei Wochen in denen sich die beiden Jungen, die sich von Anfang an gemocht und einander vertraut hatten, sich in- und auswendig kennen lernten. In denen sie jede Minute miteinander verbrachten und sich selbst nachts noch Briefe schrieben. In denen sie ihre Pläne zur größten Reife brachten.

Bathildas Garten war ein schöner Platz. Er war gut gepflegt und privat. Die beiden Jungen verzogen sich gerne dorthin.

Gellert sprach gerade, doch Albus erwischte sich dabei, wie er nicht zuhörte, sondern nur die Lippen seines Gegenübers anstarrte. Versunken in Träumen, sie er nicht haben sollte.

„Al?" Fingerschnippen vor seinem Gesicht. Oh. „Al, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Albus schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. „Verzeih."

Gellerts Grinsen minderte sich jedoch nicht. Im Gegenteil, es wurde nur noch breiter. „Al…du kannst doch starren und zuhören gleichzeitig, oder?"

Albus fühlte, wie er rot wurde. „Ich kann. Aber wer sagt, das ich dich angestarrt hätte?"

Gellert lachte. „Nur du. Ich sagte nur, du starrst."

Er kam näher und Albus, der sich gegen einen Baum gelehnt hatte, suchte vergeblich nach einem Fluchtweg.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, weißt du?", fragte Gellert leise.

Wusste er? Fühlte er genauso? Aber…

„Es ist falsch", flüsterte Albus und ein Schauder überlief ihn, als er einen Finger unter seinem Kinn spürte.

„Wer sagt das? Wer hat das Recht, das zu entscheiden?", fragte Gellert.

Und dann waren seine Lippen auf Albus und es war wie ein Vorgeschmack auf den Himmel. Doch bewegten sich die Lippen des Anderen, war Albus wie versteinert. Was war das? Was-?

„Al?", murmelte Gellert genervt. „Al, niemand wird es je erfahren. Niemand, wenn du nicht willst. Aber weis mich nicht ab, wenn du weißt, dass du es auch willst."

„Aber-"

„Schhh."

Den nächsten Kuss gab Albus zurück, lies seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und vergaß die ganze Welt für diesen Moment auf Gellerts Schoß.

* * *

Es war eine glückliche Zeit, die nun folgte. Eine Zeit in der sich Albus geliebt fühlte, ehrlich und unverpflichtet, wie noch nie. Gellert erstickte alle seine Zweifel.

War Liebe nicht das wichtigste, das mächtigste auf der Welt? Wollte dann ernsthaft jemand sagen, dass es falsch war, was sie hatten? Und wenn sie ihre Pläne erst verwirklicht hatten, wer würde sagen können, wer würde es wagen können, sie anzuzweifeln?

Es gab nichts, worin er Gellert nicht vertraute, nichts was er ihm verwehrte. Zuletzt nicht mal seinen Körper.

„Wir kennen uns erst seit anderthalb Monaten…"

„Al, wir werden für immer zusammen sein, was macht da das früher oder später. Du willst es doch auch…ich werde dir nicht wehtun."

Er hatte ihm nicht wehgetan. Nicht beim Sex.

* * *

Am Ende des Sommers ging alles schief. Es war Aberfoth, der Albus wieder von Wolke sieben auf die Erde holte.

Albus und Gellert waren im Wohnzimmer der Dumbledores. Sie sprachen wieder über ihre Zukunftspläne, über die großartige Welt, die sie erschaffen wollten.

„Albus, so geht das nicht!", faucht Aberfoth, als er in den Raum stürmte. „Du willst die Welt beherrschen? Komm schon, ihr seid größenwahnsinnig. Was machst du mit Ariana? Willst du sie mitnehmen, wenn du durch die Welt trudelst und _Heiligtümer_ suchst? Willst du-"

„Ab, sei still! Ich weiß genau, was ich…", begann Albus.

„Nein, du hast keine Ahnung, was du machen willst! Gib doch wenigstens zu, dass du an Ariana dabei nicht einmal gedacht hast!"

„Er hat die ganze Zeit nur an Ariana gedacht, du dummer Junge", schrie Gellert. „Verstehst du denn nicht, wie es wäre, wenn sie nicht mehr versteckt werden müsste? Verstehst du denn nicht, dass es letztlich für alle besser wäre, gerade für sie?"

„Du bist, der nicht versteht", sagte Aberfoth bedrohlich. Und dann tat er etwas, was Albus nie von ihm erwartet hätte: Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

Wer welchen Fluch abschoss wusste Albus schon am nächsten Tag nicht mehr. Die einzige Erinnerung, die ihm an diesen Tag blieb war seine Schwester, erst entsetzt in der Tür stehend, sich dann zwischen sie werfend, als sie ihr Schreien, sie sollen doch aufhören ignorierten.

Der Kampf endete abrupt als sie zu Boden fiel. Vielleicht war abrupt das falsche Wort – beklommen traf es eher.

Erst als Aberfoth zu weinen begann, realisierte Albus was gesehen war. Gellert schien erschrocken, entsetzt darüber, was geschehen war und floh. Er sah ihn lange nicht wieder.

* * *

Die Beerdigung seiner Schwester war am nächsten Tag. Der Tag an dem Albus sich von Aberfoth die Nase brechen ließ. Zweimal. Und der Tag, an dem er endlich und viel zu spät lernte, was Verantwortung bedeutete, was hätte wichtig sein sollen, was wichtig war.

Nun begriff er das alles. So viel zu spät. Nun begriff er, dass dies hier keine Geschichte über Liebe oder die Weltherrschaft war. Sie war über Ariana und wie er sie getötet hatte. Mit Nichtbeachtung. Und mit falschen Freunden.

„…_wir werden für immer zusammen sein…"_

Für immer löste sich vor seinen Augen in ein Nichts auf, als sie Arianas Grab zuschütten.

_Oh, Leute, ich habe geweint, als ich das geschrieben habe. Versteht mich nicht falsch, Dumbledore ist mein großes Vorbild (außer Yoda, der ist mein richtig großes Vorbild), aber ich wollte das treffen, was er gedacht haben könnte._


End file.
